Radiant Zhang
'Approval:' 1/22/17 3 feats bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Radiant Zhang is a strong willed, pragmatic person. In the field, he is fairly cold and practical, often advocating the most...practical solution to problems. However, when he's off duty, he's the archetypical gentle giant, friendly to everyone he meets. This has helped him through his days as a wanderer and earned him the nickname of "Radiant" Zhang. He's very serious about his training, spending almost all his free time training in his ninja arts He acts according to his personal ninja way unfailingly, believing firmly that keeping to his code will lead to him becoming an excellent shinobi. His loyalty, once earned is your until he either finishes the mission or you die, depending on circumstances. He's a tall, brown skinned man at about 1.96 meters in height. His life of training has led to him being very well muscled for a genin, giving him an imposing figure. His face is naturally hard, leading many to have the impression that he's a bad dude. They're sorta right but still. His code is known as the Will of Iron. The Will of Iron has three parts: 1. Strength: Challenge those as strong or stronger than you. Iron is forged in the heat of Fire 2. Discipline: Control yourself and you cannot be controlled. Iron is unyielding 3. Pragmatism: Do not allow emotions to cloud your judgement on a mission. Iron is cold and strong. 'Stats ' (Total:34) ' '''Strength: 8 ' 'Speed: 7 ' 'Chakra Levels: 6 ' 'Chakra Control: 6 ' 'Endurance: 7 ' '''CP: 50 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Steel Release ' '''Genin 2: Weapon Specialist ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Steel Release: Dark Blade - The user creates a blade made of black steel that runs the length of his forearm or lower leg (calf or shin). The blade can be used to block incoming attacks or attack a target causing major cuts to the target. (5cp for one blade /10cp for two) # Weapon Specialist/Steel Release: Fortune's Favourite - The user channels their chakra into a blade, hardening it and making it able to cut through surfaces that it would not be normally able to cut through initiation, 5 upkeep per round # Steel Release: Impervious Armour This technique allows the user to turn part of their body into black steel, making that part resistant to damage.(10cp/ 10cp maintain. +5 Endurance. Attacks by weapons have no little effect on the user's part of the body that becomes black steel unless the attack is infused with chakra or a jutsu) Equipment *(6) Sword, chakra conducting *(1) Kunai Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'RP and Other: 0 ' MM/DD/YY - LINK - QP awarded '''History and Story Radiant Zhang doesn't talk about his past, but it is known that his clan are wandering nin who are searching for a place to live. Zhang is currently on the hunt for a sensei, wandering the countryside to look for someone strong enough to teach him. Category:Character